Lettere del passato
by Kerantli
Summary: Letters to the Malfoy family, from their younger selves. Lettere Del Passato means Letters From the Past. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Severus Snape, or any other person from the Harry Potter Universe. I just merely borrow them

A/N - Lettere del passato means Letters from the Past in Italian, which is basically what this is.

Written for ReillyJades **"A Letter from My Hogwarts Days" Challenge **in which I got Lucius Malfoy. 

I had fun writing this, review if you like it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lucius looked up from the paperwork neatly piled on the desk upon hearing a tapping on the window. He never expected any owls on his birthday, the only people who knew about it were constantly around him. Heaving himself up off the chair he let the owl in, seeing an old and battered letter attached to its leg.<p>

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked the owl, taking the letter from its leg and offering it a small treat. The owl took it before flying off, not leaving Lucius any time to figure out who the bird belonged to. Settling back into his chair, he carefully prised off the wax from the envelopes flap and started to read.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucius of the future.<em>

_15__th__ April 1970_

_First off, I hope you have had a delightful birthday._

_Do you even remember writing this letter in Hogwarts? You thought it was a stupid idea and made the class sound like we were Muggles. I bet reading this; you still regard it as a Muggle thing._

_How is your '__**darling**__' wife Narcissa? Living up to her sisters standards in the bedroom? What possessed Father to arrange that certain marriage, I have no idea._

_How is Severus? If you remember there was a bit of a thing going on between you and him at this time. Is he still fighting for the more Dominant role, even though he knows Malfoys will never 'bottom'?_

_Remember. We Pure-Bloods must stick together. Anything less than a Pure-Blood witch or wizard is the bane of all the Wizarding World. _

_I will leave you to think now._

_Lucius Malfoy of the past._

* * *

><p>Lucius sat back, mulling over the letter he himself had written at the age of sixteen. Tapping his finger against his chin, Lucius pulled out a clean piece of parchment, dipping his quill into the emerald green ink the Malfoys were known for and let himself write.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucius of the past.<em>

_15__th__ April 1980_

_Narcissa is doing very well. She is ready to give birth to the heir of Malfoy Manor any day now._

_I do remember writing that now that I have read through it. And it still is a rather Muggle thing to do, it has been a surprise to see it once more._

_Narcissa is better than her sister in so many ways, so I have no complaints there. Once you get past the icy exterior, it is very true about what they say about blondes. They really do know how to have fun._

_Severus is still Severus. He has been tipped to become the youngest Potions teacher that Hogwarts has ever had, and will probably take Slughorns place. We have had no more arguments like that since he did realise that he is beneath me in every way._

_I will take my leave now, as I am just writing to a piece of paper that has no use to me._

_Lucius of the Future._

* * *

><p>Carefully placing the quill on the smooth mahogany desk, Lucius slipped both letters into the envelope. Turning them in his hands he debated over burning the parchment or placing it somewhere. Watching the fire, he made a snap decision placing the envelope on the side and starting a new letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lucius.<em>

_15th April 1980_

_You probably are back in the ranks of the Dark Lord, if they have managed to resurrect him. Just remember. You have your Heir to think about..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I was lucky enough, when a second _"A Letter From My Hogwarts Days Challenge" came up, to get Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black.

I hope I have done her justice, if not slightly OOC to begin with..

Once again, I don't own any Harry Potter character you recognise.

* * *

><p><em>16th January 1970.<em>

_Dear myself in ten years time._

_How are you? I, myself, am good at the time of writing this. I am 15 years of age, and in my fifth year of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assume by the time this letter reaches you, you will be 25, and probably well on your way to producing a Pureblood heir for the poor family you will have been thrown into when Daddy Dearest decides to marry you off._

_But before that time, if you remember, you found a love of the male species quite early on, and even engaged in a few scandalous affairs with some of the older boys. You used them, Narcissa. Used and abused their poor souls. You had the nickname Succubus, did you ever know that. Ice queen on the outside, perfectly made up, but quite the vixen once you got your own way. I hope you haven't killed your husband from over exertion yet._

_Remember the nights you spent in the common room, watching a certain 16 year old male, eager to rip him from his school robes and have your wicked way? Can you remember his name? Lucius Malfoy._

_You were jealous because your dear sister Bella staked her claim of him, hexing any other girl that ever got in her way. You very nearly had been another victim of one of her hexes. Weren't you. Don't deny it, you and Bella have always been at each others throats over men. Why not just admit it and move on. You know she'll get her own way and marry the bloke when out of Hogwarts._

_Set your sights lower, someone who looks like Black material. Don't be cast out like Andromeda has been over marrying that Muggle. Keep the Black line pure, isn't that was Mother always told us._

_I have said enough now, so I will leave you to what you are doing before this letter lands in your hands. Be well._

_Narcissa_

_age 15. _

* * *

><p>The incessant tapping on the window was growing tiresome, none of Narcissa's house elves would go near any owl that wasn't from her husband. Sighing and raising from the sofa as gracefully as she could with a five month pregnancy bump. She recognised the small tawny owl that pecked at the window, seeing it was from Hogwarts, and memories flooded back to her over the letter that was tied to the owls leg.<p>

In a daze she let it in, slipping the owl a small treat before watching it fly off once again, probably to deliver more letters. Narcissa slid back onto the sofa, fingering the letter with trepidation. She almost didn't want to open the thing, knowing exactly what she had written. She was glad Lucius had left the Manor early that morning, leaving her to her own devices. Slipping the envelope into her pocket, she left the library and retired to her chambers.

* * *

><p><em>24th February 1970.<em>

_Dear Narcissa of the past and the future._

_In my hands I have the letter we wrote when we were 15._

_Narcissa of the past;_

_You were right. I am with child, the heir to the Malfoy bloodline. Father had told me during the holidays of my fifth and sixth year that I was betrothed to Lucius, and that Bella must leave him alone. I stopped my adulterous ways as soon as I received the news, modelling myself to be the perfect wife, and in turn, mother._

_Narcissa of the future; _

_Your precious baby will be starting Hogwarts soon. And you know that Lucius only wants the one child if this one is a male. Keep your best to be a perfect trophy wife, and try not let the empty nest syndrome keep you from attending many of the social events that you know other Purebloods will throw._

_Also, don't forget, even in the darkest of days, you have your child to think about. They may not be there for most of the year, but they're still your baby. One day they will grow big and strong, and give you a grandchild. Do not ever let them get entangled in the same misdoings that your husband is in. You never know how it will all turn out._

_I leave you to think._

_Narcissa._

_Age 25._


End file.
